


The Hut on the Island

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Spoilers, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Ashton discovers the secret vendor on Energy Nede.
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Hut on the Island

**Author's Note:**

> fill for fffc November bingo card 4 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine episodes', square 'beach hut'

The hut on the edge of the beach was the only thing on the tiny island apart from lush jungle that almost obscured the house from view. Even if one would actually think to visit there unless given a tip from one of the establishment's contacts in Fun City, it was virtually impossible to land on the island except with a Psynard, which only just fit in the clearing prepared for the flying creatures, or maybe a small boat, the sort that were prohibited by the L'Aqua authorities without a license but were handy for evading notice by the coast guards. 

The proprietor sold all sorts of things that were technically prohibited by Energy Nede accords, powerful weapons and armour, superior to standard Defence Force issue, and even the crafting tools and precious materials needed to forge your own if you had the skills. 

It wouldn't be enough to win the war against the Ten Wise Men but it made the battles a lot easier. Ashton was only puzzled because he'd seen almost identical establishments on Expel, run by the mysterious 'Santa'. Neither merchant hid the fact that they sold things they could only have exported from off-planet, something that maybe made sense on Nede but made no sense on Expel. 

Adventurers had their ways, though, he supposed. Claude had appeared from beyond the solar system, as had Opera and Ernest, so who knew what else lay out there, just beyond reach?

A real adventurer, he supposed, would ask Claude to show him, soon, before he left Expel for good.


End file.
